


Fic Whore Donnic

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnic will do anything to get updates on his favourite friendfics. Old kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic Whore Donnic

He keeps them in a locked cabinet in their house. He knows that Aveline would never judge him but he does not want her to know his secret. Sometimes while he's off and she is at work he will take them out and read them over and over. He is always left wanting though. Days, weeks, months with no new chapters. He hankers for Hard in Hightown, craves Cranky Elves and Mages, longs for Lonely Nobles at the Rose, and most of all he desires Denerim's Most Lusted After.

Desperate time calls for desperate measures. It was time to track down the authors of his favourite stories and demand some updates.

The first step was the Hanged Man; he knew that both Varric and Isabela were responsible for some of his favourite stories; mainly Hard in Hightown and Cranky Elves and Mages. He had to play this cook if he was going to get what he wanted.

"I will turn my head to less than legal dealings so long as no one will be harmed and it will not reflect badly on the guard."

Isabela tapped her fingers on the table and looked at Varric who nodded in agreement. "You also provide some sordid details about your love life and your most desired fantasy. I need some inspiration."

Aveline would not like that one but so long as she didn't learn who was responsible. . . "Deal."

"Pleasure doing business with you than Guardsman. Expect a new part out for each within the week with a few bonus pages."

That took care of that off to the Rose. Serendipity and Jethann wanted a little more than Varric and Isabela had, mainly they wanted more costumers for themselves. They wanted the members of the guard to be allowed to visit the Rose more freely. Aveline ran a tight ship but Donnic knew that she also wanted the men and women under her to be happy. It would take some convincing but Donnic knew he could get approval. Once more he was promised new chapters within a week.

The last story, and one of his favourites because it involved the Warden Commander, would prove more difficult. He had his resources though, a certain beardless dwarf who would remain nameless, and he knew exactly what he had to do. The cookies were easy enough to procure, getting someone to agree to deliver the package to the address was a little more complicated. He had the money saved up for it and really, Seheron wasn't that bad was it?

At the very least while he was waiting for any news he would have three new chapters, and possibly more for the other stories to read while he waited.

A month later a large package was dropped off at the house while Aveline was out. Inside was several new chapters for Denerim's Most Lusted After. Accompanying it was a note; Send more cookies for new chapters

Donnic made it his mission to learn how to bake from then on.


End file.
